What Does the Kiss Say?
by Blue Mistfall
Summary: A series of eight kiss-themed drabbles featuring the Eleventh Doctor and his all-type pals.
1. On the forehead

**A/N: A series of short kiss-themed drabbles. And those are not going to be only "standard" kisses.**

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"That patch is empty. Why? Sky has no empty patches, you said".

Handy, aka John, aka Metacrisis Doctor, sighed. Despite him being only a half Timelord, all memories and feelings were kept in the right place of him. That was the patch where there had been the planet his fully-Timelord brother had been born. And dark brown eyes of the three-year-old girl in his arms were curiously blinking at that very patch - Handy had created the replica of the starry sky on the ceiling. Home astronomy lesson, if so. The little one-quarter-Timelady was fond of things like that.

"It wasn't always empty, Rhodie", he said, knowing he would tell a lie. He had never been there... with his body, but his soul and mind had been. "Well... there are no empty patches".

"I don't understand, Daddy".

"There are patches that wait for being filled with something new. You filled an empty patch of my life, and not only it".

"Really?"

"Really-really". Handy cuddled Rhodie tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "My everything".

* * *

**A/N: Rhodie is the daughter of Rose and Handy, and her name is a combination: ****_Ro_****se + Han****_dy =_********"Rody" = "Rhodie". Her full name is Rhodette Lilian Smith. And she's not going to be alone.**


	2. On the Nose

"You know, someone was very-very eager and other people were very-very conservative", Eleventh Doctor was going on. "People saw my adventures, because someone dreamed of them... it's like a mental projection. It's complicated".

Samantha Judson kept silent. She knew about these complicated matters very well because she used to be a part of them, but someone didn't, including her best friends - one of them was sitting in her hood, and the other on her shoulder. Chibiten, the tiny copy of Tenth Doctor, and Pat, the diminished copy of Second Doctor.

"And you mean something was criticized?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't have the habit of kissing, cuz no one could imagine younger me doing this. As well as your chibis".

Pat let out an angry meep, asked Samantha to take him in her hands and, when he was close enough to her face, gave her the faintest kiss on the tip of her nose. Chibiten giggled in his fist.

"Well... I guess someone must have been wrong", the Doctor admitted.

* * *

**A/N: Samantha Judson is a ten-year-old ex-champion in everything, who rarely travels with the Doctor, but still gets into plenty of adventures - say thanks to her best friends, those very one-foot-high chibis!**


	3. On the Cheek

The Doctor was fussing with controls when there was a thud under it (where there was a collection of old and new things hidden), and something like muffled sobbing followed. He climbed under it and saw that his little charge Johnny-Jimmy was supine on the bottom of the "clothing chest", in a pile of old hats.

"For how many times I've told you not to climb on things?" It was clear that the child (he was only one year old and still couldn't walk properly) had been trying to reach to the bright-red spot - obviously the fez - but hadn't managed to hold himself on the floor and had fallen into the opened hatch. Luckily he wasn't too hurt... or was he? A huge purple bruise was about to emerge under Johnny-Jimmy's eye.

"Sowwy, Dotta-daddy!" the child squeaked, curling up in a little ball, as if the Doctor was going to hit him. "I sowwy!"

"Understand, JJ, I'm not going to shout at you. I tell you not to do such things because I am afraid to lose you". The Doctor scooped the boy up and examined the hurt place under his eye. "Does it hurt much?"

"Wee", Johnny-Jimmy replied, sniffing.

"Hold still". The Doctor's fingertips brushed over the hurt patch, letting a teeny weeny bit of regeneration energy come out and make the potential injury vanish. "That's it. Was that painful?"

Johnny-Jimmy shook his tousled blond head.

"Promise that you won't do that again. If you need something, ask me, okay? You promise?"

"Pwomiss!" the boy said solemnly, wrinkling a bit - the healing hasn't been completed yet. Completely sure that now everything was fine, the Doctor lightly kissed Johnny-Jimmy's cheek - that was a universal healing against children's injuries in all times.

* * *

**A/N: The Doctor + little children = lots of "awwws", at least for me. I thought it would be nice if - some time - a little child became his companion.**


	4. On the Shoulder

No wonder that many passers-by stopped to look at this sight - two children, a girl with two dark pigtails and a redhead boy slightly older than her, were having a fight. But it was no ordinary fight. The girl moved like a professional martial fighter (and even the fact that she was wearing a puffy skirt didn't prevent her from this), and the boy, though he obviously had no such skills, was very agile and bounced away from each of her attacks. Actually they didn't even touch each other, though the battle was fierce.

"Take that, Turlough!" the girl yelped, but the gingerpate avoided her next move by performing a back somersault.

"Turlough's my dad, and I'm called MASTER TURLOUGH!" was the reply - on the final words he found himself on the ground with his counterpart on top of him. But in a second the boy managed to change their positions, and the fight was over.

"I knocked you out first, Kyon", the girl muttered. Both were sitting on the pavement now.

"And I made you the last to be down, Alice", Kyon replied.

"Oh, yes. I'm ready to kiss the winner!"

"What the spacey-wacey?!"

"Who said I was going to do it with my lips?" Alice smirked and pushed Kyon's shoulder with her fist. "You're a good fighter anyway".

* * *

**A/N: Alice Tyler is the second child of Rose and Handy, but the main trick is that she and Rhodie are from mirror realities, so logically they should've never met. This is why she, Rhodie and... someone else too earned a nickname The Impossible Kids (or The Impossiblers). And Kyon is the son of Fifth Doctor's companion Vislor Turlough... and is a tough cookie just like his dad.**


	5. On the Neck

"You pulled that handle!"

"I DID NOT!"

The TARDIS made an incredible twirl and, judging by the sound, landed. Upside down. The Doctor must have turned the "very own gravity" off, so Kaster Tyler and Audrey Rayner now were on top of each other on the time machine's ceiling among the hexagon lamps.

"You told me you were going to give me a short fun flight", Audrey muttered, rubbing the side of her head. "And you cannot rule it at all".

"Well, theoretically I can", Kaster mumbled, standing up and wondering how he was going to get to console and at least set the "very own gravity" on. "Timelords drive TARDISes particularly using... erm... symbiotic cells. They merge in one creature, like a TARDIS-centaur... yeah, I know, that's not the best explanation. The Doctor told it to me..."

"Timelords?"

"Sounds posh, eh? I'm only a quarter Timelord, so..." Kaster slightly blushed, and at this moment both fell down again - the TARDIS dashed up again, trying to gain the normal position. And Audrey's face was against Kaster's neck now - as if an electric strike hit him.

Damn coincidences, Kaster thought, rubbing the "accidental kiss" patch - and in a second both rolled down onto the floor.

"The Doctor's going to kill us both", he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Kasterborous "Kaster" Tyler is the third Impossible Kid. Actually those three - Rhodie, Alice and Kaster - are different versions of the same being (and among them only Rhodie belongs to me). And Audrey Rayner is the daughter of the family in which Kyon Turlough lives while on Earth. **


	6. On the Hand

"Ah, Doctor! We've been waiting for you!" The elderly man with the kindest face possible (you always have an impression that such people cannot hurt anyone and anything) beamed at the newcomers. "It's so kind of you to join the Six Minds tournament!"

"Actually, I'm not the one who is going to take part. The tryout questions were answered by Miss Steamer". The Doctor pointed at his companion, Paul Steamer - the nineteen-year-old girl who was feeling a little bit too uneasy wearing this black tuxedo. She would never put an evening dress on (she couldn't stand dresses and skirts and often said that she would better let someone chop her finger off for her not to wear them), so she stopped on wearing a neutral version - a black tuxedo which was fitting her perfectly.

"My my, what a pleasant young lady!" The host bowed over Paul's hand and gave it a light kiss. "Let's go, the competition is about to begin".

"Relax Steamer, I'm by your side", the Doctor whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Pauline "Paul" Steamer is a really everyday thing - "a girl in unisex clothing and with a male name", but that doesn't mean she cannot be something else.**


	7. On the Eyes

"You obsessed freaksters! I hate you! You know NOTHING about human race! You know nothing about the Doctor and about my friends to judge them!"

The three giant birdlike creatures were frozen - they didn't expect such a small and weak-looking child yelling at them at the top of his lungs, his blue eyes full of fury. Like David and three Goliaths. The Doctor caught the moment when they didn't move, grabbed Five in his arms and dashed into TARDIS doors.

"What got into you, Fivey?" he asked, leaning against the closed doors. "We have stopped them, but you..."

"They had no right to think that A-Alice, Rhodie and Kaster are wrong". Now Five's voice was very small and hissing. "They are friends, they are good, they are..."

"Only three-quarter humans", the Doctor sighed, "and it's no good for racists. For them, everybody except the "correct" ones is wrong... Five?"

The boy burst out sobbing, repeating "they are wrong, they are wrong" over and over again. The Doctor cuddled the child, caressing his chin-length blond hair and whispering something soothing to lull him. Thank goodness everyone was outside the console room now... Soon Five's body stopped vigorously shaking, and the Doctor stood up, approaching to Paul who entered the console room.

"You know better how to calm him down, Steamer", he whispered, passing the boy to her. Now Five was hanging like a rag doll, completely worn out, so Paul brought him to his room and put into bed, then kissed his closed eyes (his lashes were wet, stuck together and salty with weeping) - first left, then right. But before she could leave, the familiar little voice asked:

"Stay".

"You thought I was going to leave you all alone?" Paul wondered. "I'm not".

* * *

**A/N: Five Kitekid is the child from dystopian version of future where emotions are banned and taken as a sin, this is why he's very shy when it comes to expressing them. And, apart from this, he's not just a kid. But that's another story.**


	8. On the Lips

"And now you're going to call me crazy, Albert".

The recent events made Mytrice Allebloo tell her boyfriend Albert Pertwee about the Doctor, the TARDIS and all. During her explanation he was sitting with his face concerned, if not statue-like. With a heavy sigh, Mytrice was waiting for the result. A normal lad would call her insane and leave... But Albert, not changing his expression, stood up and pulled her up by her wrist (his fingers were like tongs at the moment).

"Crazy? Crazy? Crazy?!" Albert exclaimed, his greyish blond brows merging into one line. "You're crazy if you think so!"

Mytrice blushed - they were in the evening street, and such scenes are easy to be spotted.

"Can you imagine, Mytrice? My girlfriend has seen the world beyond the limits of imagination!" Albert's voice was low, and a cunning grin was very slowly spreading on his face. "Everything exists".

Mytrice laughed with relief.

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe", she admitted.

"Everything exists, if you believe it". Albert's fingers relaxed a bit. "And you gotta believe me, Mytrice! Oh, Mytrice!"

Without a warning he almost threw her down, holding her with his free arm now like a tango dancer (Mytrice grabbed him by the shoulders not to fall down - the movement was so quick that she got dizzy), and in a second his lips were pressed against hers.

"Your turn to believe, Mytrice", Albert whispered, having separated his face from hers - very lightly, the distance was several millimeters, so his breath was tickling Mytrice's heated face (she could feel that her cheeks were red like Chinese flags). "Your turn to believe that I do".

* * *

**A/N: Mytrice Allebloo is an Earth girl in her late teens, who doesn't travel with the Doctor often, but has to care about someone very very similar to him... and not just one. I'll just say that she has five little brothers, whose names are Eccly, Tenny, Handy, Smithy and Cappy. I assume you know the rest. And Albert Pertwee (if you just say one word...) is her boyfriend - conservative, but ready to believe when it's needed.**


End file.
